Desenfreno
by Hizashii
Summary: Porque ellas no estaban para pedir permiso, sólo estaba la pasión animal y desbocada que se desataba constantemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Jane/Victoria, para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Jane/Victoria *____________* (L)

**Summary: **_Porque ellas no estaban para pedir permiso, sólo estaba la pasión animal y desbocada que se desataba constantemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaban._

**Notas: **Cítricos. Femslash. Blablabla, lo de siempre. Para Anna, Cafesitodeldia ¡Espero te guste! :)

**

* * *

Desenfreno**

Victoria siempre había poseído ese temple felino, sus ojos siempre habían destellado ferocidad, aún cuando era una humana. Su sueño siempre había sido que la respetaran, que entendieran que no era de esas niñitas dulces como azúcar y frágiles como muñecas de porcelana. Siempre había querido ser respetada, que supieran que no era buena idea enfrentársele. Ella siempre había deseado ser lo que es ahora, alguien fuerte, independiente y respetado por todos los débiles humanos.

Jane había sido, desde que nació, el ejemplo de que un dulce rostro y un cuerpo menudo, no significan debilidad. Siempre había sido la parte dominante en todo momento, en su casa y en la escuela, con sus padres y su gemelo. Su cabello castaño clarísimo y sus ojos azules eran malinterpretados como flaqueza, hasta que hablaban y convivían con ella. Allí es cuando sabían lo fiera que podía llegar a ser. Cuando ella y Alex fueron convertidos, le otorgaron dos de sus deseos más vehementes: Poder estar siempre junto a su hermano y deshacerse de esos ojos azul claro de niñita, remplazándolos con un rojo carmesí feroz y sanguinario. Y le otorgaron, además, un don; el mejor regalo que habían podido darle en toda su existencia, la posibilidad de hacer sufrir y que todos sepan que no era rompible y que, por tanto, era letal. A Jane le encantaba que suplicaran por clemencia.

Dos almas fuertes y decididas, dos corazones fríos como piedra. Dos. Dos mujeres que buscan reverencia, que buscan que los débiles se doblegaran ante ellas. Dos mujeres sedientas, sedientas de sangre y de placer desenfrenado.

El cabello naranja rojizo que se mecía con el viento y las curvas insinuantes y agresivas, los penetrantes ojos escarlata que se fundían en los suyos carmesí, Victoria era perfecta para Jane. Al menos en ese momento, es justo lo que necesitaba. Un escape, un vía de independencia, un momento de libertad. Victoria significaba en ese momento la ruptura de sus ataduras, significaba besos fríos pero candentes, significaba roces tácitos, significaba liberación en más de un sentido.

Los ojos carmesí mirándola fijamente, la sonrisa algo sádica en sus labios, las pequeñas curvas de niña a medio crecer que serían eternas. Justo lo que ella deseaba en ese momento. Jane personificaba una liberación de tanto dolor, un momento de luz en la oscuridad, un poco de color entre el gris y una sonrisa entre las muecas de tristeza. Victoria había llegado a amar, pero, le fue arrebatado y juró nunca más volver a sentir algo parecido. Por eso Jane era su escape de la cruda realidad, nunca podría llegar a amarla, pero siempre disfrutaría con ella.

Y es por eso que sus labios se juntaron con desenfreno, es por eso que sus manos se tocaron inmoralmente y mordieron la piel dura como piedra que se les atraviese en el camino. Porque ellas no estaban para pedir permiso, sólo estaba la pasión animal y desbocada que se desataba constantemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Porque ninguna de ellas quería amar a nadie, no querían atar su corazón y que luego las cuerdas lo estrujaran hasta morir de dolor, no querían unirse de esa manera a alguien para que luego todo acabara. Jane sólo confiaba en Alec, Victoria sólo confiaba en sí misma.

Ellas no querían amar a nadie, pero eso no les evitaba que la pasión culminara en desenfreno cada vez que se miraban directamente a los ojos. No querían poner en juego el corazón y, definitivamente, no lo estaban haciendo. Era simple y puro desenfreno, y nada más.


End file.
